


Always Be My Baby

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Finn and Quinn reunion mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [Summer Mix Exchange](http://glee-fans.dreamwidth.org/56783.html) at Dreamwidth.

**01\. Break Even - The Script**  
_What am I suppose to do_  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

It didn't make sense to miss her. She lied to him. She cheated on him. She was mean to him... but still here he was looking at her from down the hall, wishing that it was his locker she was leaning against instead of _his_. Since they broke up he had accidentally put his phone through the washer, lost his math book, and had somehow managed to burn pasta. And that was just in the past week.

He sighed and grabbed his (new) math book, before heading off to class. He took the long way just so he didn't have to look at them.

 **02\. Back To You - John Mayer**  
_Back to you_  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late 

Living at Puck's was... sort of terrible. She couldn't eat bacon, she had to share a room with his little sister, and she every time she entered the room, his mom always said something along the lines of "why me?" as she glared daggers into her stomach. Yeah... totally... great. Except this was the best she could do right now since she didn't really have any other options.

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about how at Finn's house the sheets smelled like the really good fabric softener Carol used and left over cologne from that one time Finn was sitting in bed with her, promising to keep her company as she did her homework except he actually just fell asleep, how when they watched movies together no one ran out of the room screaming at the scary parts, and how at the back of the dresser she had one of Finn's t-shirts that she used to wear as pajamas. She would never dare to wear it now though.

 **03\. Symptoms Of You - Lindsay Lohan**  
_There a chill in the heat_  
Feel the sky at my feet cuz I adore you  
I can't ignore you

By the end of the year both Finn and Quinn were done trying to forget and move on. They saw each other every day in Glee and that constant reminder of their old feelings was hard to escape. It's not as if they were actively trying to get back together. They were both too scared to make a first move and quite honestly after what happened between them, maybe this time apart was healthy. They both had an opportunity to grow.

They grew up but they also grew content with the fact that there would always be something between them even if it wasn't the time to act on it just yet.

**04\. Can We Go Back - NLT**  
_I can't live without you, girl I tried.  
It's obvious I need you in my life._

She moved back in with her mom just after Regionals and things were going pretty well. Except for the fact that Finn got a job at the grocery store and the last three times she and her mom went shopping he ended up bagging for them. Eventually though (and it was totally cliché) Quinn began offering to run to the store for her mom just so she could have almost-moments with Finn. They never talked. Sometimes they made eye contact. Once she smiled at him. As stupid as it was, sometimes she just needed to see him.

 **05\. Something - The Beatles**  
_Something in the way she knows_  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't want to leave her now

A lot of people called him stupid, and for some things it might be kind of true, but Finn knew exactly what was happening when Quinn randomly started showing up at the grocery store to only buy a pop or a box of crackers. He had grown used to it though and sometimes when he saw a flash of blonde hair his heart jumped up into his throat, thinking it was Quinn. And that time she smiled at him his heart did this weird hurting thing. Watching her drive out of the parking lot got harder each time.

 **06\. Always Be My Baby - David Cook**  
_You'll always be a part of me_  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

They still hadn't spoken actual words to each other just yet, but on her latest grocery store expedition Finn smiled at her. He gave her that goofy half-grin that always made her stomach flutter. He looked at her the way he used to look at her when they were dating. The whole drive home she couldn't stop grinning because there was still a little bit of that special something between them and even if it was only a smile, well, actions spoke louder than words.

 **07\. Time After Time - Quietdrive**  
_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_  
Time after time  
If you fall i will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

The first time she ran into him outside the grocery store she nearly had a heart attack. It was stupid really since it wasn't like Lima was a big city or anything. She was out shopping with Brittany and they made a Starbucks stop and oddly enough there was Finn with Kurt. She tried not to laugh as she heard Kurt lecturing Finn on the sinful amount of calories a frappuccino contained and how it all went straight to your thighs but the face Finn was making was pretty priceless.

"Honestly Finn if we're going to be step brothers it is my familial duty to inform you of these things." At that, Quinn lost it and broke into quiet giggles. The familiarity of her laughter must have caught Finn's attention because he looked over and this time she got a full grin. She hadn't seen him smile like that in months and she couldn't help but grin back.

 **08\. My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**  
_Guess this means you take back_  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

It had gone on long enough for Finn. While he loved the surprise visits Quinn paid him (well not technically him since they still hadn't spoken besides last week when for the first time she said 'thank you' to him but he knew that she was there to see him even if she pretended otherwise) he wanted to see her outside of work and random run-ins. His heart was hammering a million beats a minute and Kurt had tried to get him to do some yoga breathing exercises earlier (wtf?!) but he still felt like he was having a panic attack but that didn't stop him from driving over to Quinn's house and knocking on the door.

 **09\. Be My Baby - The Ronettes**  
_I'll make you happy, baby_  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me  
I'll give you three 

All Quinn could think was 'please don't let it be a Jehovah's witness' when she pulled open the door. Her mouth fell open and formed a perfect "O" in shock when she saw Finn on the other side of the door. After both stood frozen and silent for a few minutes, Finn finally regained the ability to talk he just gave her that lopsided grin before saying, "Hi."

 **10\. Here In Your Arms - Hellogoodbye**  
_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

He couldn't exactly remember all the details because he quite honestly wasn't sure if it was just a dream or if he had really went over to Quinn's and asked her out to dinner. But seeing as he was now driving over to Quinn's once again (or maybe for the first time if the other time had been a dream... and if that were the case this was going to be really awkward) to pick her up, something had happened to make him think they had a date. Judy answered the door and she was oddly friendly before she went off to get Quinn.

It's not like it was love at first sight because Finn had obviously seen Quinn before but it was like the second first time and wow. Oops, had he said that out loud? From the way Quinn was giggling he thought yes.

Dinner was... well it was kind of weird because they mostly just kept looking at each other wondering if it was actually real and each time they were caught they would look away bashfully and blush, but it was sort of perfect. In a really awkward kind of way. After the twelfth time this happened, Quinn held his gaze before saying what they both had been thinking for the past several months. "I've missed you."

**11\. Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer**  
_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire_

There wasn't a lot to do on a date in Lima and that was how they found themselves walking through the park and to the playground. Finn raced over to the swings like the overgrown child that he was and Quinn followed, mostly just amused. After a jumping contest (which Finn of course won because his legs were practically as long as Quinn was tall) they looked at each other for a long moment before Finn closed the gap between them and leaned (way) down to kiss Quinn gently. Breaking apart, Quinn looked away bashfully, but Finn saw the grin there and was pretty sure his face looked about the same.

 **12\. August - Julia Nunes**  
_Lie on the porch with my head in your lap,_  
This is a simple combination that makes me so happy  
And these could be the happiest days of my life

Not quite ready for separate just yet, they sat on Quinn's steps, her head resting on his shoulder like she had done so many times in the past. Despite there being a million things they could talk about they were both pretty content just being together, sitting there silently. It was the best they'd both felt in forever and they didn't even care that Judy Fabray pulled back the curtain every five minutes to peek out at them.

 **13\. You're Still The One - Roper**  
_You're still the one I run to_  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Finn's curfew was soon so he gave Quinn her second kiss of the evening before he started walking down the sidewalk. About half way down he stopped and turned back. Grinning he said, "It's going to be okay." Quinn couldn't think of a single time she didn't believe him when he said that. So she smiled back, nodded, and waved goodnight before going inside her house, too happy to care that her evening was basically straight out of some ridiculous chick flick movie.

 **14\. She's The One - Robbie Williams**  
_We were young we were wrong_  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

Finn contemplated his evening as he drove home. A lot had happened this past year between him and Quinn but somehow they had found their way back to each other. That was like fate right? Whatever it was, he meant what he said to Quinn. Things were finally going to be okay again because with her things just felt right. And now that he was back to having someone to text goodnight again he would stop sending his phone through the washer. Maybe Quinn could help him with his pasta problems next...


End file.
